


the best in you | ghoul!reader x amon

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Damage, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Smut, Torment, not so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: oof how do i summarise idkidk. just you and amon, you're a ghoul and he's not lmao,WARNING: smut and violence.DISCLAIMER: i do not own tokyo ghoul or amon - all rights reserved <3





	1. one.

Unlike some female ghouls, you weren’t ‘courteous’ when it came to eating. Actually, you were more like the binge eater, except you didn’t binge eat. If this was your nature, why should you try to deny it? It’s no different to humans desiring sex or eating animals. It was life, nothing more than a innate trait.   
Your kagune had racked you up quite the nickname; ‘angel’  
Your kagune wasn’t red or blue, it was translucent, and an ukaku, giving off the image that you had wings of a superstitious entity. Angel, was what the CCG would refer to you as, as would other ghouls that didn’t know your identity. You didn’t particularly cause havoc for the city, you did what you had to do. But it was your unique appearance that averted a lot of attention to you. Being as low-key as you possibly could just seemed a lot easier for you, why try so hard to give shock value? Being a ghoul didn’t make you different, there were many ghouls. You weren’t one of kind. The ones that believed they were were just hedonists.

-

“I love you” you sighed against the investigator’s lips as you cuddled on the sofa in blankets. A movie night. Romantic, right? It would be.   
His gaze darted from your lips to your eyes, “I love you, too. So much.” A small smile graced your lips and you pulled him in for another passionate kiss. “I’ll make you my wife one day, I know it.”  
‘Wife.’ That word had a lot of connotations that tagged along with it. Loyalty, admiration, support, bearer of children.   
Yeah, that was the problem here. Your significant other, Amon, had no inkling that you were actually a man-eating ghoul. How he hadn’t caught onto it after being together for a year or so really did surprise you, was he not supposed to be an investigator? One of the best when he graduated the academy?   
So, to allow him to propose to you would probably be quite malevolent of you, it’d practically be highly premeditated deception on your part. You wouldn’t be able to have his children. Well, the possibility is there, but it’s low. And even if he did know, you’d be dead by now. He takes his work very seriously.  
A mused sigh slipped past your lips, you couldn’t help but smirk, “and here I thought you were a lean mean killing machine” you mocked him. “Only when it comes to ghouls, I would never hurt you.” Oh only if he knew the irony and contradiction of his sentence. His small butterfly kisses caressed your skin, across your jawline and down your neck. You stretched your neck back to give him lee-way, he ground his body up against yours, “Amon…” you breathed, but he wasn’t ever going to give into your pleading, no way. Slowly, he pushed both of your bodies back to lay on the sofa, his hips rolling against yours and his kisses spreading all over your neck and collarbone. Your hands found their way around him, and you began pulling at his top. “Fuck me,” you moaned into his ear. You were desperate for him, its been so long.  
His blood flowed to his dick as he heard your begs, and you felt it. You smirked in pleasure and your legs wrapped around him, “I need you.”  
You were wearing a skirt, so right now he was rubbing against your cunt with only his clothes and your panties in the way. “Do you want foreplay?” He asked you, and you grinded your hips against his length, “I want your dick in me.”  
Without hesitation, he moved one hand down to his belt buckle and undone it, pulling the zip down. You bit your lip as you felt him take his cock out, it rubbed against your clothed clit. You gasped, “oh my gosh, someone’s excited.” A small chuckle slipped from your mouth, “I really can’t help myself when it comes to you,” he lifted his head to look at you, “I need this now.”   
You looked down to see his cock practically twitching between your legs, “put it in.” You didn’t have to tell him twice. His finger hooked around the bottom of your panties and pushed them to the side.   
He grabbed his length and pushed it into your soaking pussy, “oh fuck!” your voice grated as he pushed his whole length inside you. He knew your walls, he knew your pleasure spot, he knew how your body worked.   
He pumped his hips in and out of you, his grunts escalating, all at a moderate pace to begin with. Your hands gripped onto his shirt, pulling so hard it was close to ripping, “harder!” You screamed, and he granted your desires. Your curses and moans like a prayer cradling on your tongue. Pure sin, pure lust. Gradually, he began to get faster with his ministrations and it did not disappoint. He buried himself deep within you and your moans muffled as you wrapped your body tightly around him and your head placed perfectly in the curve of his neck. Who would’ve thought the first time you had sex in nearly forever would be almost fully clothed on your sofa?  
But he never felt short of breath-taking, and he never failed to please you until you could see stars. His shirt was beginning to stick to his skin as it became slick with sweat. The vibrations of your moans shuffled through his nervous system, and oh hell did it only motivate him more. His hips drove so maliciously in and out of you your legs were beginning to go numb.   
The echo of his name pulsed through the house, tainting the walls. This was the kind of fuck where he would fuck you so hard your legs would shake and the neighbours would know his name.  
Each thrust accompanied with another tight coil in your stomach, your pussy tingling and the blunt of his cock punching your sweet spot over and over again. Your hands moved up and tugged slightly on his short hair, “please, amon” you begged, but you didn’t know what you were begging for. Your release, maybe.  
“I know, babygirl. Be patient, I’ll get you there.” The patient game? Damn this man. He could make you orgasm in an instant if he wanted to, but the tease had to drag it out until you were on the brink of insanity. “It’s not funny anymore! I want to cum, please!”  
“Don’t you dare cum.”  
“PLEASE, DADDY!” it slipped, oh how embarrassing for you. Territory had been breached that never had been before, this could work heavily in your favour, or it could backfire and make things mortifying for you.  
“Daddy?” he chuckled, his pace slowing. He lifted himself up slightly so he was on his knees, but still inside you. His hands gripped your hips so you were now in a diagonal position, you looked up at him with a fully red face. “Say it again” he purred. This position told you, he was not messing around anymore.   
“Daddy, please” you pleaded, in a more seductive tone this time. He smirked slightly, before pulling his cock out just until only the tip was inside, he waited a moment before slamming back into you. You yelped and squeezed your eyes shut, before he began to drill in and out of you like a jackhammer. “FU-UCK” you choked on your own breath. His dragged his cock against your walls, ploughing you like it was the last time he would.   
“THAT’S MY SPOT!” you cried, having nothing to grab onto you were practically clutching at nothing, until you found your firm grip on the sofa cushion beneath you. He was hitting your blissful g-spot so perfectly you thought you were going to lose consciousness if you had to hold it in any longer.  
“Squirt” he ordered, because he knew that was what you were on the brink of.   
“holy shit” you felt yourself toppling, like a kettle about to boil over. You grunted and arched your back, the coil in your stomach snapping as you squirted over Amon’s dick and lower body. You felt the sweat trickle down the dent of your spine, riding your orgasm out.  
It didn’t take long for Amon’s to follow, but he always lasted longer than you did. Always.   
His cock bottomed out and he came inside of you, it shooting from the tip and draining into you. He grunted and let out a relieved sigh, he needed that.


	2. two.

“Hey, hun. Is everything okay?” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend from behind as he was sat on the sofa, he seemed tense. More tense than usual, that is. “Huuu...” he let out. “Is it work?” You queried, and he nodded. “I’ve got this really sucky job.” You pouted and walked around the sofa, sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Tell me about it,” you tried to be as supportive as you could, “if you can, anyway.” His expression softened towards you, “I trust you enough to tell you.”  
“Well, there’s a ghoul that they refer to as ‘angel’,” your heart dropped, but your face didn’t waver, “we know of their, presumably a female, recent activities and where she tends to hunt. They assigned me to catch her.” You furrowed your eyebrows, playing off that he was talking about you without even being aware of it, “what’s so bad about that? You catch ghouls all the time, right?” He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, “yeah, but it’s a pain because although we know her territory, she’s immensely difficult to actually catch. She’s quick, and can dip on and off on the radar without any problems. It’ll have to be a waiting game with her, lure her in and catch her like a mouse.”  
You broke eye contact with him, starting to get uncomfortable about it, “you’ll be okay, I know you will be…” you muttered, and then quickly placed a kiss on his lips. “you think so?” he creased his eyebrows and raked through your hair. “yeah, of course. I know everything, right? You’re the best damn detective there is” you showered him with kisses and affection. Your game always worked way, there was no suspicion lurking in his gut or heart about you. His trust for you was unparalleled, he would do anything for you and would trust you with anything.  
Which broke you, in a way. He had developed trust for you to such a magnitude, and in reality all you had done to him was lie. Feigned an identity that didn’t belong to you. That, for you, was the highest level of manipulation and deceit a person could commit. You knew it was wrong, but you loved him too much to change. Your selfishness swarmed you, it was all you wanted and you were willing to live a life of lies to remain with him.  
He was your happiness, he was your lifeline.  
And you’d be damned to lose him.

-

“Fuck,” you winced and bit down on your lip until you bled, you moved your hand from your gut to see your whole hand and forearm drenched in your own blood. You stammered towards your kitchen in the dark and recklessly pulled bandages from the first aid drawer. “This hurts like a bitch.” Your vision was starting to double, you needed to eat.  
Now.  
But you didn’t have the strength to go out and hunt. You accidentally lost grip of the bandages and they fell to the floor, unrolling across the tiles. You knelt down to reach for them but before you could reach for them the kitchen light switched on. Without thinking, you turned your head to see who it was.  
And before you, you saw your boyfriend stood in the doorframe, shocked and speechless. Your eyes were black, your irises red. “Shit” you gasped. “Y-you’re a ghoul?” He stuttered, he tried to move closer to you. Once again, without thinking, you released your kagune and pushed yourself backwards with it, to get away. You held your gut, the pain getting too fierce. There wasn’t a chance you would win against Amon, not in this state.  
Now, you hadn’t only just shown to him that you were a ghoul, but the ghoul he was supposed to capture. He lowered himself to his knees, and put his hands up, “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” He consolidated, and you looked at him from across the room, one eye squeezed shut, eyebrows creased, sweat forming, teeth clenched, limbs quivering and blood dripping onto the stone floor beneath you. Suddenly, you spat up blood and produced a choked cough to accompany. The veins in your head popped and your breathing was beginning to slowly fade.  
“You need to eat, don’t you?” He whispered, but you kept your mouth shut, you’d rather go out like this than trying to pathetically fight.  
Amon pulled on his tie, your head cocked to the side slightly as you were trying to assess what on Earth he was doing. He undone all of his shirt buttons and shrugged the cold material off of him. Your eyes beamed, twitching slightly and mouth watered at the sight of such fresh, delicious looking flesh.  
You were struck with desperation and pounced at him, sinking your teeth into his pectoral muscle. You heard him grunt, but try to swallow down his pain for your sake. He tasted so exquisite, you could understand why the gourmet was like the way he was now. You could decipher why the binge eater constantly craved such taste bud stimulation. You gnawed on him, taken over by your hunger, your kagune flowing behind you. “I love you…” he insinuated and proceeded to kiss the top of your forehead. Your eyes opened, and you unlatched your jaw from his skin, pulling away from him. “I’ve had enough,” you muttered in a hoarse voice. You looked at the grotesque wound you left on his skin, “I-I’m sorry.”  
“I would’ve rather you bite me like this than go out and kill an innocent civilian.” You bit down on your bottom lip and ‘tch’ed, “you don’t understand.” He grabbed each of your upper arms with a vice grip and shook you, you looked up into his gleaming eyes, “I don’t understand?” He spat, “you kill the innocent for yourself.”  
“And what about humans and animals? How many burgers have you eaten in the past month? Those animals didn’t do anything wrong, did they?” You retorted, “it’s the same for us. If I don’t eat, I’ll die. If I could eat human food, I would.” Your eyes portrayed your vexation, they bored directly into his. “I was raised to survive, I was raised to fend for myself when my parents were ripped away from my grasp by your kind.” You hissed at him, you lost your parents to the CCG. Yet you were dating one.  
“Humans are different.”  
“Then kill me now. I won’t fight back.” You didn’t want to cry, God, you didn’t want to cry. But you could feel your eyes prickling. “Kill me whilst you have me. I’m your target, aren’t I?”  
He grabbed his metal case from behind him, clicking the button to unleash his quinque, “I’ll make it quick” he hushed, he was in so much agony, mentally, emotionally and physically. He held the weapon against your skin, you could feel the pulse of a former ghoul beat against your abdomen. Salty tears streamed down your face, down your neck. The same for Amon, his pain trickling from his eyes in the form of water. He held it against you, “you said you’d make it quick,” you choked through sobs “SO KILL ME ALREADY!” you screeched, body temperature rising.  
He closed his eyes, and threw his weapon across the room. He pulled you into his chest, tight. “I can’t. I can’t kill you.”  
Your tears trailed and dripped onto his shoulder, as you were both sat on your heels in the dimly lit kitchen. The night pitch black outside of the windows, but there were so many secrets that the night held. With both humans and ghouls, for the stars saw things that no being should ever be exposed to.  
The wind gushed through the vents, the only source of sound for the two of you, almost as if mother nature was howling at the two of you to run far away from one another. His limbs shook against yours, and his large, warm hand held the back of your head so cautiously yet so protectively as his bleak tears pooled in the crook of your neck.


End file.
